The Millennium Items Have Arrived
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A strange new presence has arrived to the island, and it brings dark items from the long ago past and the not so long ago past. Jaden and the others are now dueling for their lives wielding the Millennium Items and Egyptian God Cards and other items and powers from their past.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is rough. I probably should have put more effort into it, but I was rushing to try this. Future chapters will be better.**

 _Security guards stomped through the mud. A report had come in earlier of vandalism occurring at the front entrance of the academy. "STOP!" One of them shouted to a group of cloaked figures; one stood on a ladder with a chisel while two more stood nearby._

 _One of the figures looked over at the security guards. He reached into his cloak and produced three blank cards, the same number of security guards. The cards emitted a bright light to the security guards who were trying to shield themselves from the light. When the light vanished, so did the guards. In the cards, the security guards were now visible. "We're done here." The cloaked figure on the ladder said. He jumped down and walked away with the others. On the entrance, they had carved what looked like an eye._

 _…_

Jaden yawned stretching out in his bed. He looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late!" He quickly got dressed and ran outside. "What is that?" He paused and looked above his door. There was an eye carved above it; there was an eye above all of the doors in the Slifer Red dorm. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be late!" He started running towards the main building. _I know those eyes haven't been there before. What's going on? Yubel?_

 _I am unsure._

 _I guess we'll find out eventually._ Jaden picked up speed running to class. He failed to recognize the eye carved above the entrance to the academy. He snuck into class while the lecture was still going on. He looked over to his friends. "Have you guys noticed the weird eyes?"

Syrus nodded his head. Chazz glared at him giving a small nod. "According to my research, it's Egyptian." Bastion pulled a book from his bag and flipped to the page.

"That's it." Jaden said seeing the familiar eye symbol.

"Chancellor Sheppard is having an assembly this evening about it." Aster chimed in.

"I heard it's mandatory." Hassleberry added. Jaden nodded his head understanding the seriousness of the issue.

"A few students and security guards have been disappearing over it." Alexis said pointing to a few empty seats in the room. "Hopefully Chancellor Sheppard has answers."

"If there's another dark force coming here, I'm going to crush it." Chazz growled snapping a pencil in his hands.

 _That evening…_

All of the students sat in the main dueling arena. Chancellor Sheppard stood by the microphone constantly tugging at his collar while other students found their seats. A couple of students jumped when they felt Pharaoh brush up against their legs.

"Stupid cat." Crowler muttered under his breath.

"Everyone, settle down." Chancellor Sheppard said tapping the microphone. "Settle down." The students quieted themselves. "I'm sure that most of you have been noticing the eyes being carved on our buildings and the disappearances. I have an explanation." He took a step back.

The doors to the room swung open. Cloaked figures carrying trunks and crates walked into the room. One of them walked to the front of the room. The hood of his black cloak protected anyone from seeing his face. On his arm was a standard duel disk. He walked over to the chancellor and shook his hand. Once all of the crates had been placed on the stage, he walked over to the microphone. "Duel Academy, a wondrous place full of powerful duelists. Truly, it's an honor to be in the presence of you students."

"What do you want!?" A Ra Yellow boy asked.

"It's rude to interrupt me." He pulled a blank card from his cloak and held it up to the student. He vanished, and his image appeared on the card. "Anymore interruptions?" He asked looking at the students. They remained silent. "Anyone here have a knowledge of the dueling that took place in ancient Egypt? Someone, raise a hand." The crowd did not respond. "Luckily, there is someone here who does."

Pharaoh jumped from the stands and walked on to the stage rubbing up against the boy's leg. "What does he want with that old cat?" Crowler mumbled.

The boy scratched the cat under the chin eliciting a yawn from it. The spirit of Professor Banner emerged. "It is an honor, professor."

"And who might you be?" He asked hovering over him and then the crates.

"Someone who comes with gifts, gifts for everyone!" He shouted to the audience who burst into murmurs.

"I don't like this guy." Chazz said.

"Let's give him a chance." Aster said crossing his arms.

The boy opened one of the trunks. "I scoured parts of the world, the Shadow Realm, and several other dimensions to find these lost treasures." He reached inside producing a golden rod with a familiar eye on it. "Behold the dark power of the Millenium Rod!" He pointed it at Banner's spirit. Its shape started to expand. A body formed.

"Professor Banner!" Jaden shouted from the stands.

"It would seem so." He smiled admiring his body. Pharaoh jumped into his arms. "It's nice to not be inside you." He smiled.

"Lyman Banner, I ask you to be these students guide to the Shadow Games I am bringing to the island. In good faith, I present you with the Millennium Key." He reached into the trunk and held key to him. He knelt before him.

"I accept your request. That is, if I am worthy." He took the key and put it around his neck. It glowed briefly before resting on his chest.

"Perfect fit." He smiled putting the rod back in the trunk. "These items are here for all of you. Their powers are limitless, and they will decide their owner. They will float above the academy waiting for a worthy owner to claim them. The Egyptian God Cards as well as the Sacred Beast Cards are also up for grabs. That's right, as of now, the academy will now be employing the ante rule." He snapped his fingers and the trunk glowed before the other Millennium Items vanished.

"And what if we say no!?" Jaden shouted standing up.

"I'll turn you into a card." He smiled. "But Jaden, you're not going to back down. I found something very special for you in my dark travels." He snapped his fingers. One of his goons handed him a crowbar. "This was an interesting piece." He pried open a crate revealing an armor stand.

"Where did you get that?" Jaden winced staring at the armor worn by the Supreme King.

"I told you. I searched long and hard for these things. And, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms has been calling out to him. Uria and Hamon called out to me. It's a shame to break up a set, but I don't mess with the fate of an item. I only help it find its rightful place."

"How do the items choose us?" Chazz asked standing up.

"In a duel. They will also grant you their powers and the ability to initiate a Shadow Game. To celebrate this wondrous event, we're going to have a duel right now. No strings attached. In fact, I'm going to give a prize to whoever gets up here and duels me, win or lose." He snapped his fingers and his goons cleared the stage of the rest of the trunks and crates.

"I challenge you." Chazz walked on to the stage. In the background, his followers chanted for him to "Chazz it up!" He smiled powering on his duel disk. "As you can see, I have the home court advantage." They both drew their cards and the duel started with 4000 life points each.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first." The boy drew his card and looked at his hand. "Five cards facedown. Your move."

"Don't let him psyche you out, Chazz!" Jaden called out.

"I got this." Chazz smiled drawing his card. "I play A Foolish Burial and send Armed Dragon LV 10 from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I'm playing Level Modulation. You draw two cards, and I'm summoning my dragon from the graveyard."

"Two cards, generous." He drew his cards.

"I end my turn."

He drew his card. "Pass."

"You're going to be an easy win." Chazz drew his card. "I play the magic card, Heavy Storm. Say goodbye to your facedowns!"

"Yeah, Chazz!" The students cheered.

"How about you say goodbye to your monster? I activate Judgement of Anubis. I discard one card from my hand and I negate the activation and destroy it. I also destroy one of your monsters and deal you damage equal to its attack."

Chazz winced watching his life points fall to 1000. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." He drew his card. "Can you believe that I'm going to attack you without playing a card this turn?"

"What!?" Chazz's fist tightened.

"I activate the trap, Embodiment of Apophis. This card is summoned as a monster to my field with 1600 attack. This duel is over." A smiled was visible under his hood as Chazz's life points fell to zero.

"I lost, in two turns." Chazz fell on to his knees.

"As I promised, a prize." He tossed some cards at Chazz. "Classes and what not resume as normal. My guards will roam the campus keeping order. Feel free to have a duel with them. Beating them has promise for good cards. If the item wielders manage to collect the rest of the souls on the island, I'll duel one of you and then we can put everything back to normal. Goodbye." He vanished while the goons walked off.

"Professor!" Jaden ran over to Banner and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"I missed you too, Jaden. I suppose I'll be reassuming my position as head of Slifer Red. I'll also be assuming the role as a guide to the Shadow Games. Come along. I'm going to need help cleaning up my room." He smiled while Jaden and the others groaned.

Chazz stood up and stormed off angrily. "He made a fool out of me."

"Professor Banner, can you tell us about the Millennium Items?" Syrus asked catching up.

"All in good time. I'll put on a pot of tea while we clean." Alexis and the others sighed following their old professor back to the Slifer Red dorm.

 _The Supreme King, it's such a dark power. This guy is trying to mess with me._

 _It's fine, Jaden. No one is forcing you to use it._

 _I know. I just feel like he might try something._

 _We'll take him down, together._


	2. Chapter 2

"So professor, tell us about the Millennium Items." Syrus said dusting off an old chest.

"Ah, yes." Professor Banner put a pot of tea on the stove. "Long ago, in ancient Egypt, Duel Monsters was not just a game. It was a way of war, decision-making. The Millennium Items were created to fight off enemies. Their dark magic would seal away the souls of the losers in the Shadow Realm. The items themselves grant incredible abilities usable in and out of duels."

"So what does that key do?" Alexis asked sweeping up a broken vase.

"This item allows me to see into the minds of others. Often it was used by guardians to the items."

"So what are the other items exactly?" Bastion asked.

"Including my key, there are seven. The eye, rod, scale, ring, puzzle, necklace, and of course, key."

"You mean like Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle?" Jaden asked.

"Indeed." Professor Banner responded. "Unfortunately, you will not be able to wield the puzzle. It is rumored to have the soul of the pharaoh inside of it. You are already hosting a soul."

 _Three is a crowd._

 _It's fine. I just need you, Yubel._

"I remembered something. Someone, play a card." Professor Banner looked around the room.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden said placing the card on his duel disk. The monster materialized in the room. "It's real." He was shocked as he felt it.

"The Shadow Games are really happening." Professor Banner smiled.

"Why are you happy about this?" Chazz glared at him.

"It's an experience." Professor Banner smiled.

"Well, if our monsters are real, let's put them to use." Alexis played some cards on her duel disk. "Can you guys help clean this place up?" The monsters nodded their heads picking up brooms, buckets, sponges, and dusters.

 _Meanwhile…_

Atticus walked to his room and locked the door behind him. He opened the closet and pulled out a dark coat. He reached into the pocket of it and pulled out a card. He waved his hand over it transforming it into a dark mask. He tossed the items on to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face into his hands. "What am I thinking?" He picked up the mask and turned it back into a card. He sighed and put it back in the pocket. "It'll be just in case. If someone wants to play a Shadow Game, I'm going to be ready." He hung up the outfit and laid down in his bed.

 _The next day…_

Jaden woke up early. He quickly got ready and started running towards the main building. Helping Ms. Dorothy was something that he took seriously. He walked into the store and was shocked by what he saw. Cloaked figures were unloading boxes and stocking shelves. "Ms. Dorothy, what's going on?"

She smiled. "That boy, he calls himself the Game Master, he gave me some help. All I have to do is stock some special cards for him." She pointed to one of the shelves.

Jaden walked over and saw the cards on display. "What are these?"

"He said that they were utility cards. He said that the students might need them for the game. I managed to get you some." She put a pack of cards in his hands. "They're regular cards, but apparently they could come in handy outside of a duel."

"Thank you. I just wish I knew more about this." Jaden opened the pack and looked at the cards. He put them in his pocket.

Two cloaked figures walked over to them. Jaden readied his duel disk. "Jaden, relax. They're under my jurisdiction."

"Ms. Dorothy, the shelves have been stocked. Is there anything else that you require?"

"You two can go relax for a bit. I have fresh lemonade in the back."

"Thank you." They both bowed to her before walking off.

"They're such good helpers."

"Thanks again. I'm going to get going." Jaden waved walking out of the store. _This guy is taking over the school, but everyone seems to be okay with it._ Jaden walked down the hall.

He saw more of the cloaked figures patrolling the hallways. "Going to class?" One of them asked. Jaden nodded his head walking past him. "Your armor is in the exhibition hall if you ever have the need to be dark."

Jaden walked into the classroom and found his seat. He put his head down. "Atticus, when did you become a bad boy?" An Obelisk Girl asked him.

"It's just something I had in the closet." He smiled rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, it fits you perfectly."

Jaden's head perked up and looked at him. Nervously, he approached. "Atticus, are you going to use Nightshroud's power?"

He stared Jaden directly in the eyes. "Only if I have to. These games are different, and I'm going to use all of my power to fight. I suggest that you do the same."

"But this isn't the way! You can't just use darkness because someone else is."

"Jaden, this isn't a choice. You too will have to call on your powers as the Supreme King."

"I won't let that happen." Jaden clenched his fist turning his back on Atticus and walking away. He took his seat and crossed his arms.

The screen at the front of the room turned on. "This is the Game Master giving you an update on the game." He snapped his fingers and four cards appeared on the screen. "Last night, four duelists challenged my servants initiating a Shadow Game. Four duelists lost." He snapped his fingers again. The cards flipped over revealing two Ra Yellow students and two Obelisk Blue students. "I hope that the rest of you fare better." The screen shut off. The teacher paid no mind to the screen and started to teach.

After classes, Syrus walked outside. He spun around feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Zane!" He was surprised to see his brother standing with him. "You scared me."

"Syrus, are you playing in these Shadow Games? Your answer better be yes."

"Yeah, I'm playing, and I'm going to duel with all my heart."

"That's nice to hear, but you also need to be ruthless in this game. No one is slowing down for you to catch up."

"I know that!" Syrus tried punching his brother only to have him catch the fist.

"I hope what you say is true." Zane threw him to the ground before walking away.

"I'm going to show you." Syrus sighed a little bit. He looked at the sky and saw a golden ring above the school. "I'm going to show everyone my skill as a duelist."

An Obelisk boy stopped hearing him speak. "If you can say it, show it. Ante up." He held a card in his hand.

"I have a card, Power Bond!" He powered on his duel disk as the duel started with 4000 life points each.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted running into the already forming crowd. "Don't do this!"

"Sorry Jaden, but I have something to prove." Syrus turned his attention back to the duel while the others showed up to watch.

"I'll go first." He drew his card. "I summon Reflect Bounder and place two Wave-Motion Cannons on the field. My turn's done. You have two left before I win." The monster on the field had 1700 attack.

"My move." Syrus drew his card staring at his hand. _This guy has it set up, so that if I attack I take damage, but I know I can do this. I'm not losing the card Zane gave me._ "I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" The monster rose to the field with 2100 attack.

"Syrus already has a good card out." Bastion said looking at the field. "But that defense is remarkable. Syrus needs to win this in two turns or less."

"I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"Power Bond is mine." The boy smiled drawing his card. "I tribute Reflect Bounder to summon Jinzo. Any plans you had for that facedown are now over. Jinzo, destroy his Cyber Dragon." Syrus winced watching his life points fall to 3700. "Your move, if you have one left."

 _I have one, but I need to draw the right card._ Syrus teared up reaching to draw, but refusing.

"Draw or forfeit."

"Sy, you can do this!" Jaden shouted. "Don't let this guy mess with you!"

 _Heart…cards…_

"Who said that?" Syrus asked looking around.

"You okay, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"I thought I heard someone talking."

 _Heart…of…the…cards_

"There it is again." Syrus looked around. He looked at his deck. He put his hand on the top card. "HEART OF THE CARDS!" Syrus shouted drawing his card with intensity. _Power Bond._

"What's gotten in to him?" Alexis asked seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Dueling spirit?" Jaden asked as lost as her.

"A passion to win at all costs." Zane said walking over. "He'll win this."

"I play the spell card, Power Bond! I fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon. With power bond its attack is doubled to 5600. At the end of this turn I take 2800 points of damage."

"I'll still finish you next turn."

"Wrong. Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice! Cyber Twin Dragon, end this duel with ferocity!" The duel ended and the boy walked over. He bowed his head in defeat handing the card to Syrus. "I can't take that. It's yours." Syrus smiled pushing it away.

"Thank you." The Obelisk Boy let out a sigh of relief putting the card away.

"Syrus, I thought you had the tenacity to win. It turns out you're still weak." Zane shook his head walking away.

"Don't listen to him. You did great." Jaden put an arm around his shoulder.

"His weakness was giving up that Reflect Bounder. If he still had that, I would have lost for sure. I almost lost hope, but someone kept telling me the same thing, heart of the cards."

"Heart of the cards?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like the Millennium Items were calling to you, Syrus." Aster pointed to the sky. "Who knows, maybe you'll get chosen."

"The Millennium Items aren't going to choose weaklings." Chazz said crossing his arms.

"You guys better start dueling." Aster said turning to the others. "I heard that this Game Master isn't going to tolerate laziness." Aster walked off powering on his duel disk.

"I'm not getting turned into a card." Chazz walked off heading over to a group of Slifer Red students. "Take out the weaklings first." He smirked.

"Game on. I guess." Jaden walked off full of concern.

 _The faster you win this, the faster things get back to normal._

 _You're right, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt everyone._

 _I don't think that's an option. Just duel with your heart and the others will understand._

 _I guess._


End file.
